Letter
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Bila ada pertemuan, pasti akan ada perpisahan. Sedih memang, tapi sebuah lambaian tangan itu adalah janji dan harapa untuk bertemu kembali. "Berjajilah padaku, Yuuto. Lidungilah Mamoru selagi aku pergi..." Last chap up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Uwaaa! Disini fic YuutoxMamoru (yang masih belum kelihatan hintnya di chapter ini). Fic ini adalah hasil request dari Megami Tensei-san! XD (maaf lama, Ten-san). Oke, tanpa banyak curhat mari kita lanjut ke ficnya...

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven is belong to level-5.

Warning: Gaje, AT, OOC (berat), Shonen-ai nyampur ama friendship, lebay, dll. Don't like? Don't read. Dan bagi yang ngeflame akan saia kasih hadiah special berupa gigitan penguin Yuuto yang rabies! (dihajar Yuuto)

Happy reading, minna...! XD

**Letter**

**Chapter 1**

**Good Bye for the Next Greet**

**Yuuto's POV**

'Patuhi semua perintahku dan kau takkan pernah merasakan penyesalan!'

Dulu, entah sejak kapan. Aku selalu bergerak dan bertindak atas perintahnya, Kageyama. Menjadi anak angkat keluarga Kidou, belajar dengan tekun, lalu menjadi playmaker Teikoku. Semua itu kujalani, dan memang aku tak merasa menyesal saat itu. Namun aku keliru, duniaku yang sebenarnya bukanlah dalam ruang lingkup google yang kupakai ini. Ternyata ada sebuah dunia lagi, yang lebih lebar dan luar dari jangkauan tangan ini...

'_Lain kali kita main sepak bola bersama, ya?'_

Sulit bagiku untuk mengakui bahwa ucapannya dulu itu membuat hatiku terasa hangat, namun akhirnya ia menjadi seorang sosok yang kuanggap 'berharga' dalam hidupku ini. Mamoru Endou. Dia adalah kapten tim Inazuma Eleven, dan Inazuma Japan tentunya. Dia adalah orang pertama yang mengajakku untuk melihat dunia luar, dunia yang sesungguhnya.

Aku senang bisa bertemu dengannya dan teman-teman yang lain. Aku telah belajar banyak hal selama dua tahun ini. Tentang persahabatan, sepak bola, juga... Sedikit tentang sebuah perasaan baru.

Cinta...

"Yuuto, dari tadi kok melamun terus?" Aku terkejut katika mendapati sebuah tangan mungil yang melambai-lambai tepat di hadapanku. Refleks, aku melangkah mundur dengan ekspresi terkejut. Lalu kuhela nafasku ketika mendapati Mamoru dan Shuuya yang ketawa-ketiwi karena melihat tingkahku. Oh, tidak. Yang ketawa-ketiwi hanya Mamoru saja. Shuuya hanya tersenyum kecil, menahan tawa. Huh! Sama saja si duo sinting ini...

"Kau bikin kaget saja..." Aku membuang muka dari kedua sahabatku yang 'manis-manis' ini. Mamoru hanya tertawa sambil memohon maaf padaku. Dan tentunya aku akan memaafkan anak berambut cokelat bertanduk ini. Kemudian kami tertawa bersama. Oh, minus Shuuya yang lagi-lagi cuma bisa tersenyum. Dasar rambut bawang berwajah stoic...!

Hening, kami bertiga kembali berjalan tanpa suara. Menuju kemana? Tentu saja ke SMP Raimon! Bisu sekali, tumben. Kulirik Mamoru yang biasanya selalu mendahului topik pembicaraan. Ia hanya menatap lurus sambil berjalan. Tunggu, setelah kuamati... Sepertinya anak ini tambah pendek saja? Atau aku yang tingginya makin pesat? Mataku yang tertutupi google berganti mengamati sosok yang berjalan di sebelah kanan Mamoru, Shuuya. Rasanya tinggi Mamoru juga kalah jauh bila dibandingkan dengan Shuuya?

"Mamoru... Kau tambah pendek ya?" Tak kusangka, ternyata Shuuya sudah terlebih dahulu menyuarakan isi hatiku dengan polosnya. Dahi Mamoru langsung berkedut, alisnya berkerut. Tentu saja sangat menyebalkan bila dibilang 'pendek' secara terang-terangan seperti itu!

"Be-ri-siiiik! Kamu yang terlalu cepat tinggi, tahu! Masa' selama dua tahun nambahnya sampai 10 cm?" Mamoru mulai mencekik dan mengguncang-guncangkan jasad(?) naas Shuuya dengan ganasnya. Sementara yang tercekik? Oh, dia lebih hebat lagi. Ekspresinya masih datar-datar saja meski 'diobrak-abrik' sampai seperti itu.

"Bukan cuma aku, Yuuto juga kan tingginya kira-kira sama denganku?" Sanggah Shuuya dengan coolnya. Bagus, Shuuya. kau melimpahkan kesalahan padaku juga!

"Eh? Benar nih? Yuuto, coba kesini sebentar..." Mamoru merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku, bermaksud membandingkan tinggi badan kami. Uh, jarak diantara kami nyaris 0 senti, membuatku sedikit merasa canggung. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandangan mataku darinya tanpa memalingkan wajah (untung saja aku pakai google).

"Wah... Yuuto juga tambah tinggi!" Ucap Mamoru dengan nada antusias. Aneh, tadi waktu ia menyadari Shuuya lebih tinggi darinya ia marah. Namun kenapa saat padaku ia malah terlihat senang? Dasar labil. (plaak!)

"Ah, cuma bertambah 8 senti kok." Jawabku dengan ekspresi datar, sambil berusaha membuang jauh-jauh debaran jantungku saat tadi. Mamoru langsung memasang ekspresi horror. Dari ekspresinya terlihat jelas seolah ia akan berkata, 'Tambah segitu masih kau bilang cuma?'.

"Uuh! Masa' aku kalah tinggi dari kalian sih?" Mamoru menggembungkan pipinya, mulai deh anak ini merajuk. Yah, aku sendiri tak tega untuk membiarkan Mamoru terus-terusan berwajah sebal begitu. Kurasa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu seperti...

"Jangan khawatir, nanti juga tambah tinggi kok." Keduluan oleh Shuuya, lagi-lagi. jadilah aku yang sudah siap-siap ceramah(?) langsung bercengo ria. Hanya terpaku sambil menatap Shuuya yang menepuk pelan kepala Mamoru. Dalam sekejap, pria berambut cokelat lembut itu terseyum kembali. Shuuya membalas senyuman manis itu dengan senyum lembutnya. Jarang sekali dia tersenyum seperti itu, dan yang kutahu senyuman itu hanya pernah ia berikan untuk Mamoru. Mereka berdua kelihatan senang sekali.

Ah, aku... iri.

Ya, aku iri. Tadi aku sudah punya inisiatif untuk menyemangati Mamoru, namun akhirnya malah keduluan oleh Shuuya. Bukan hanya saat ini. Sejak dulu selalu begini. Shuuya selalu memahami Mamoru, dan selalu dapat menanggapi Mamoru dengan cepat dan efektif. Bahkan responnya lebih cepat dariku. Padahal aku juga sudah memiliki berbagai inisiatif! Tidak adil. Rasanya aku ingin juga sekali-kali merajuk agar dapat 'memonopoli' Mamoru untukku saja. Tapi...

Mereka tersenyum. Bahagia sekali. Tanpa sadar aku juga ikut tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi dari dua sahabatku itu. Memang tak bisa, mereka adalah orang yang membawaku menuju cahaya matahari. Karena itu aku juga ingin membahagiakan dua insan tersebut...

Meski aku harus menanggung rasa perih di hati ini,

Ingin bersama, selamanya...

Aku yakin bahwa Mamoru dan Shuuya punya harapan yang sama denganku. Mungkin...

Atau tidak?

"Hei... Aku senang sekali... Bisa terus bersama kalian selama dua tahun ini. Terima kasih..." Ucapan Mamoru membuat mataku dan mata Shuuya terbelalak. Jarang-jarang anak ini mengucap terima kasih dengan gamblang seperti ini.

"Eh? Ah, iya..." Aku membalas ucapan itu dengan gelagapan, malu sekali rasanya. Mungkin wajahku saat ini terlihat semerah tomat.

"Hn... Aku juga senang bisa berteman dengan kalian." Nyaris saja mataku dan Mamoru keluar dari sarangnya saking terkejutnya kami. Shuuya... Seorang Shuuya Goenji mengucapkan hal 'semanis' tadi? (perasaan itu cuma ucapan biasa deh)

"Aah! Shuuya, ulangi sekali lagi!" Teriak Mamoru dengan lebaynya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Shuuya. Sedangkan sang pria berambut bawang tetap memasang ekspresi polos seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Akhirnya Mamoru menyerah, tapi aku yakin bahwa dia sangat senang ketika mendengar balasan Shuuya tadi. Itu semua terlihat dari rona di pipinya. Merah muda, manis sekali. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, tidak selebar biasanya memang. Tapi hal itu justru menunjukkan rasa bahagianya.

"...Kalau sudah dewasa nanti, apa kita bisa terus bersama seperti ini ya?" Aku bergumam pelan. Tiada satupun dari Mamoru dan Shuuya yang menyadari pertanyaanku ini. Yah, biarlah. Aku sendiri hanya ingin bisikanku tadi didengar oleh angin...

Sayangnya aku di saat ini masih belum mengetahui takdir yang akan menghampiri kami...

"Yuuto, SMA nanti kau tetap di Raimon, kan?" Pertanyaan Mamoru hanya kujawab dengan anggukan singkat disertai senyuman lembut. Sang ex-kapten Inazuma Japan ini tersenyum riang sambil bersorak ketika berhasil menafsirkan makna dari anggukanku. Dengan senyum penuh keceriaan, ia ber-yes ria. Lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Shuuya, mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Shuuya juga. SMA nanti pasti masuk ke SMA Raimon kan?" Anehnya, sang striker hanya membisu dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Kedua matanya berpapasan denganku sejenak, raut wajah itu terlihat penuh rasa bersalah.

"...Shuuya?" Mamoru hanya menatap kosong pada sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Shuuya terdiam sesaat, sampai akhirnya menghela nafas perlahan dan kembali menatap kami lurus-lurus.

"Sebenarnya... Saat SMA nanti aku akan sekolah ke luar negeri." Aku dan Mamoru terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ia tak mengatakan hal sepenting ini sejak awal?

"Bohong..." Mamoru menatap sedih ke arah Shuuya. di mata coklatnya tergenang kumpulan air bening yang bisa mengalir keluar sewaktu-waktu. Shuuya hanya terdiam sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sakit saat melihat wajah sedih Mamoru. Sementara aku? Aku hanya bisa mematung sambil bolak-balik menatap dua sahabat terbaikku ini. Oh, baiklah. Sepertinya sesion drama Inazuma akan dimulai dari adegan ini.

"Maaf. Ayahku ingin supaya aku sekolah di luar negeri, agar bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat nantinya..." Mamoru tertunduk ketika mendengar penuturan Shuuya. Aku mengerti, Shuuya sangatlah patuh pada Ayahnya. Dan ia juga memang bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter. Tapi Mamoru? Sepertinya ia takkan bisa menerima berita ini.

"Mamoru..." Shuuya berjalan maju mendekati Mamoru yang tengah tertunduk. Diusapnya pelan kepala sahabatku yang hyper aktif itu. Terus begitu, sampai akhirnya Mamoru mengangkat kepala dan menepis tangan Shuuya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak adil... Aku benci pada Shuuya!" Mamoru berlari kencang setelah melempar tasnya dengan telak ke arah Shuuya. Sayangnya, tas tadi berhasil ditangkap duluan oleh Shuuya sebelum menghantam wajahnya. Aku dan Shuuya sweatdrop, memandang sosok Mamoru yang keburu ngacir terlebih dahulu ke sekolah kami. Aku sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejarnya, namun Shuuya menahanku.

"Jangan. Kalau dikejar sekarang, anak itu malah makin merajuk nantinya." Benar juga, Mamoru memang selalu begitu. Yah, mau tak mau aku harus membenarkan dan menuruti saran Shuuya.

"Dasar Mamoru, bawaanku jadi bertambah dua kali lipat karena ketambahan tasnya." Gumam Shuuya sambil memanggul tas milik Mamoru. Menggerutu, tapi tetap saja akhirnya ia membawa tas milik kapten kami. Kemudian Shuuya kembali berjalan santai, dan secara otomatis aku mulai mengikuti langkahnya.

Kulirik wajah Shuuya dari arah samping. Hell, raut wajahnya saat ini benar-benar santai dan tanpa dosa. Padahal tadi Mamoru hampir saja akan menangis. Oh, God. Apa anak ini sudah tak punya hati sampai membiarkan malaikat(?) semanis Mamoru berwajah sedih seperti tadi? Oh, baiklah. Sepertinya aku mulai lebay karena pengaruh author yang mengetik cerita ini.

"Aku bukannya sama sekali tak merasa bersalah..." Seolah dapat memahami isi hatiku, Shuuya mulai membuka mulutnya dan bicara sambil tetap berjalan lurus ke depan. Aku terhenyak sesaat ketika mendengarkan ucapannya. Dipikir-pikir, tentu saja. Tentu saja Shuuya takkan melukai Mamoru tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Dan aku yakin kalaupun begitu adanya, pasti ada sebuah alasan...

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi. Dan aku menyadari bahwa pandai bermain sepak bola bukanlah segalanya untuk melindungi orang yang kusayangi." Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Sepertinya ia sedang membicarakan soal adiknya yang dulu pernah koma karena tindakan... 'Orang itu'.

"Karena itu, aku ingin menjadi dokter. Supaya aku bisa melindungi kalian semua. Dan... Agar situasi yang seperti itu takkan pernah terjadi lagi di depan mataku." Hening, aku tak membalas ucapannya. Ia sendiri juga terdiam setelahnya, tak berniat menanyakan apapun soal pendapatku. Sedikit banyak aku merasa bersalah. Luka karena melihat adiknya koma atas kecelakaan dulu masih membekas dalam di hati Shuuya. Dan yang membuat Yuka sampai kecelakaa dan koma adalah.. Kageyama. Ya, kejadian itu memang sengaja diatur oleh Kageyama. Orang yang dulunya kuanggap sebagai 'ayah'. Namun ternyata ia orang yang keji...

"Maaf..." Shuuya menatapku dengan ekspresi cengo ketika mendengar permintaan maafku. Oh geez, flame striker yang satu ini sebenarnya terbilang anak yang cerdas, namun kadang ia menjadi lemot dan bego. Bahkan melebihi Mamoru kalau sudah terlanjur mengalami korslet di otaknya.

"Kau tidak sedang dalam keadaan labil kan, Yuuto?" Cih, sekali berkata makna penghinaannya dalam sekali! Dasar bawang putih stoic! Hm, tapi aku yakin kalau ia sama sekali tak bermaksud mengejekku. Itu semua terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak, baka...!" Kuhela nafasku sambil tetap berusaha untuk sabar menghadapi si rambut bawang yang satu ini.

"Lalu, kenapa pakai minta maaf padaku tanpa ada alasan begitu?" Tentu saja aku minta maaf padamu karena ada alasannya! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kenapa bisa menjadi tidak peka banget begini? Padahal biasanya Shuuya itu sangat peka soal rahasia(?) permasalahan orang lain.

"Geez, lupakan...! Sebaiknya nanti kau bicara lagi pada Mamoru." Shuuya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendengarku menyebut nama 'Mamoru'. Aku terdiam sambil tetap menatap lurus pada wajahnya. Shuuya yang segera sadar ketika aku menatapnya hanya tersenyum pasrah sambil menghela nafas. Kurang lebih sih, maksudnya supaya aku tak mengkhawatirkan soal ini. Yah, toh aku yakin bahwa nantinya Mamoru akan memaafkan Shuuya.

Itu pasti. Iya kan, Mamoru?

**SMA Raimon**

'Sraak' Pintu geser di kelas kami bergeser pelan, dibuka oleh Shuuya. setelah itu tiada sebuah suarapun yang membangkitkan indra pendengar kami. Kupandangi seisi kelas, tiada orang sama sekali. Ralat! Ada seorang yang sedang duduk di bangku murid, dengan posisi kepala yang terbenam dalam kedua tangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mamoru? Sepertinya ia terlihat sangat frustasi. Bahkaan sekedar menoleh untuk melihat kami saja ia enggan.

Shuuya mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Mamoru. Diletakkannya tas milik Mamoru di bangku milik sang kapten yang terkulai di atas meja. Kemudian Shuuya duduk tenang di sebelah Mamoru yang tengah ngambek dengan ekspresi luar biasa tanpa dosa banget. Beberapa menit berjalan dan Shuuya mulai melirik ke arah Mamoru, dengan tatapan yang sangat intens. Membuat siapapun yang dipandang seperti itu akan merasa merinding.

"Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan memelas seperti itu...!" Ucap Mamoru dalam keadaan masih membenamkan kepalanya. Dari mana ia menyimpulkan bahwa ekspresi stoic tadi itu ekspresi memelas? Sayangnya, aku harus mengakui kebenaran ucapan Mamoru ketika kulihat Shuuya yang tertunduk dengan pandangan meredup. Tanda bila ia membenarkan pernyataan Mamoru secara tidak langsung.

"..." Shuuya terdiam, kemudian mengelus rambut lembut Mamoru. Arrgh! Hal-yang-sangat-bikin-ngiri! Oh baiklah, toh aku ini hanya figuran(?) di dunia ini. Aku tak berhak protes pada adegan itu. (Salah Yuuto, kau itu peran utamanya!)

"Maaf..." Ucap Shuuya dengan nada bicara yang sangat rendah. Mamoru tak menggubris ucapan itu, namun ia tetap membiarkan Shuuya mengelus rambutnya. Ia terlihat merasa nyaman. Mungkin, karena aku tak dapat melihat raut wajah Mamoru dari bangkuku.

"Baka. Shuuya selalu saja menyimpan semua hal sendirian... Kau tak pernah banyak berbagi padaku tahu!" Omel Mamoru sambil tetap menyembunyikan kepalanya. Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Ia... Menangis?

"Aku memang tak banyak berbagi denganmu, tapi... itu karena aku telah menitipkan semua hal yang kubawa pada dirimu." Shuuya menatap Mamoru dengan senyuman lembut. Mamoru langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi terbenam, saking terkejutnya. Shuuya menghela nafas singkat ketika melihat tetesan air mata yang tersisa di wajah Mamoru. Diusapnya air mata bening Mamoru sampai bersih, lalu Shuuya kembali menepuk kepala Mamoru.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti pulang. Saat itu, berjanjilah untuk bermain sepak bola lagi bersamaku... Bersama yang lainnya juga." Shuuya menngangkat kelingkingnya untuk meminta sebuah tanda janji dari Mamoru. Ia melirikku, mengisyaratkan padaku untuk ikut mendekat. Dengan enggan Mamoru menyambut kelingking itu, lalu aku menyertakan tanganku di atas jalinan kelingking mereka berdua.

"Nah, dengan begini... Kita bertiga harus menepati janji yang dibuat Shuuya! Kalau sampai Shuuya melanggar janji, maka... Hidupnya takkan pernah bahagia. Takkan pernah, takkan pernah, takkan pernah, takkan per...!" Kutukan(?) Mamoru terputus ketika ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yang meraih dirinya, Shuuya. Sang flame striker itu menggeser headband Mamoru sedikit ke atas, kemudian mencium dahinya. Mencium... dahi Mamoru? What the...!

"WAAAAA!" Mamoru berteriak dengan lantang sambil memegangi dahinya yang tadi dicium Shuuya. wajahnya merona sangat merah saking malunya. Sementara aku? Oh, tentu saja aku hanya terpaku sambil sweatdrop atas kejadian yang sangat high-speed(?) barusan. Disertai dengan usaha kuatku untuk menahan aura-aura pembunuhku yang membentuk siluet penguin.

"Apa yang—"

"Tidak boleh?" Shuuya langsung memotong teriakan Mamoru dengan sebuah pertanyaan klise. Kulihat Mamoru yang makin memerah ketika pertanyaan Shuuya berhasil ia cerna dalam otaknya. Shuuya menyeringai jahil ketika melihat rona merah itu.

"Mamoru payah..."

Dan hari ini akhirnya kami lalui seperti biasanya, mengesampingkan soal kepindahan Shuuya.

**1 Bulan Kemudian...**

Aku dan adik semata wayangku, Haruna pergi menuju sebuah bandara terbesar di kota Inazuma. Bunyi mesin pesawat yang terbang mengiringi langkah kami berdua. Setelah tiba di dalam bandara, Haruna mencari-cari sebuah gerombolan yang ternyata sudah menyadari kehadiran kami. Langsung saja aku mengikuti adikku kesana. Menuju tempat di mana teman-temanku berkumpul dengan imut(?)nya.

"Yo, Yuuto! Tumben kau telat." Sesosok berambut merah yang dilengkapi dengan style Tulip di atas rambutnya menyapaku. Dia Haruya Nagumo. Kulihat di sebelahnya ada Fuusuke Suzuno yang sedang asyik ngemil cokelat. Dia memang banyak makan. Tapi aku heran mengenai bobot tubuhnya yang tidak berbuah banyak meski ia telah menghabiskan cokelat sebanyak satu ton.

Eh? Benar juga. Aku lupa bilang bahwa setelah FFI berlangsung, banyak siswa-siswi baik dari Inazuma Caravan, Inazuma Japan, atau tim luar negeri yang entah kenapa berbondong-bondong pindah kesini. Dasar makhluk-makhluk aneh...

"Sepertinya semua sudah lengkap. Tapi masih tinggal seorang lagi..." Ucap Shirou Fubuki dengan nada cemas. Oh, tentu saja Shirou ikut pindah ke Raimon kelas tiga ini. Karena apa lagi kalau bukan gara-gara ingin dekat dengan Ryuugo.

"Itu tak jadi masalah. Paling-paling dia telat bangun hari ini." Jawab Shuuya dengan senyuman geli. Ia terlihat memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru-merah yang serasi dengan celana jeansnya. Tak lupa aku menatap pada belasan gadis yang langsung tepar dan nosebleed saat melihat Shuuya. God, apa kharismanya itu tak bisa sedikit ditekan? Kasihan kan cleaning service yang nantinya harus membersihkan ceceran darah dari hidung para FGnya?

"Enak saja!" Tiba-tiba Mamoru muncul dari belakang Shuuya, membuatku dan yang lainnya terkejut setengah mati. Bukan kaget karena kemunculan Mamoru, hanya saja ekspresinya itu... Seram sekali.

"Kau datang...?" Wajah Shuuya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, tapi wajahnya sedikit merona. Kelihatannya ia sangat senang karena Mamoru ikut hadir saat ini. Sedikit saja orang yang menyadari, misalnya seperti Terumi Afuro yang senyum-senyum sendiri di belakang sana dan juga aku. Aku tersenyum sedih ketika melihat mereka berdua yang asyik berbincang dalam dunia yang serasa milik berdua itu. Ah, lagi-lagi aku cemburu. Tapi kenapa aku malah tersenyum di tengah kecemburuanku ini? Mungkin aku sudah gila ya?

"Jaga kesehatanmu ya, di luar sana pasti banyak penyakit. Sampai di sana nanti kau harus segera kirim surat! Lalu, kalau liburan kau harus pulang ke sini sekali-sekali. Dan juga... Jangan lupakan... aku." Mamoru yang tadinya menasehati Shuuya panjang lebar menunjukkan ekspresi sedih ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Shuuya terbelalak, menatap Mamoru dengan tatapan tak percaya. Yang ditatap kemudian menjadi salah tingkah dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Shuuya. Hening sesaat, sampai akhirnya Shuuya tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat dagu Mamoru. Kini tatapan mereka berdua kembali bertemu.

"Takkan lupa... Aku janji." Shuuya mengecup dahi Mamoru dengan penuh... ehem, rasa cinta (wooi! Ini YuuxMamo atau ShuuxMamo?). Aku mengerutkan alisku. Kepalaku terasa panas saat melihat adegan romantis dua sahabatku itu. Mana kami semua ada di depan umum lagi!

Wajah Mamoru merah padam, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sementara Shuuya yang baru sadar diri ikut merona. Sepertinya dirinya sendiri juga tak percaya atas tindakan yang baru ia lakukan. Sedikit asap mengepul keluar dari kepala dua insan tersebut. Shuuya membuang muka sambil menutup mulutnya, sedangkan Mamoru ternganga dengan wajah bak kepitin rebus. How cute. Sayangnya aku merasa 'kurang senang' dengan wajah-wajah kiyut mereka saat ini.

Aku... Cemburu.

Ah, masa' sih? Sepertinya aku hanya agak bad mood hari ini.

"Ng... Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Shuuya dengan canggung seraya menunjuk ke arah pesawat yang akan segera lepas landas. Mamoru yang tadinya berblushing ria kini menampakkan ekspresi sedih. Aku menghela nafas, demikian pula teman-teman yang lain. Kurasa mereka semua tak tega melihat wajah sang ex-kapten Inazuma japan yang murung ini. Aku pun begitu.

Shuuya tersenyum maklum lalu membelai lembut kepala Mamoru, untuk terakhir kalinya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arahku, membisikkan sesuatu...

"Jagalah Mamoru." Heh? Hah? Menjaga Mamoru? Aku?

"Janji, ya?" Pertama kalinya kutahu ekspresi Shuuya yang tersenyum manis begini. Hell, aku jadi makin linglung. Dengan bodohnya aku mengangguk-angguk tak jelas. Kurasa ekspresiku saat ini sungguh konyol. Namun teman-temanku tetap hening. Tentu saja, bisa mati mereka kalau sampai berani mentertawakan aku! Oh tunggu, sepertinya di sini ada seorang yang berani tertawa cekikikan atas tingkahku, Yuuya. Sigh, biar kuhajar bocah itu nanti...!

"I, iya." Aku mengiyakan permintaan Shuuya dengan canggungnya. Yang lain hanya memiringkan kepala, mereka tak dapat mendengar percakapan kami barusan. Dan yang paling kelihatan penasaran adalah Mamoru sendiri.

Setelahnya, Shuuya pergi meninggalkan kami semua. Mamoru hanya terdiam, terus menatap punggung Shuuya dengan ekspresi sedih. Dirinya seolah tak rela saat melepas kepergian sahabatnya. Ah, sepertinya deskripsiku ini terlalu ngaco. Jadinya tambah mirip telenovela.

Entah bagaimana ekspresinya saat hari esok tiba. Apakah dia akan tetap tersenyum seperti biasa meski Shuuya tak ikut mendampinginya? Apakah ia akan terus murung sampai Shuuya kembali kemari? Apakah Mamoru akan tetap merasa sepi meski aku berada di sampingnya?

Sadarilah keberadaanku...

Pahamilah isi hatiku...

Terimalah aku sebagai orang yang selalu bersamamu...

Mungkin segalanya akan berawal dari sini...

**To be Continued...**

Oh god! Saia pusing! D'X

9 hari ulangan dan akibatnya saia jadi labil akut. Mana rasanya belakangan ini banyak cinta yang bersemi di sekitar lingkungan sekolah lagi, bah! ="=

Uh, jadi curhat. Baiklah minna, ini fic Letter saia yang request-an dari Megami Tensei. Sekali lagi, maaf sekali untuk Ten-san karena saia lama bikinnya. Belakangan ini saia buaaaanyuuaaaak tugas! (plak!)

Btw, habis ini saia liburan sekolah 2 minggu lho! XDD (siapa yang nanya?)

Ah, soal update fic-fic lain juga saia banyak telatnya. Gomenasai... (bungkuk dalam-dalam)

Saia lagi sibuk cari bahan untuk referensi fic DC saia... (Baca: Main game FFT)

Sekarang saia tahu Katana itu yang kayak gimana! XD (jdaaak!)

Ah, banyak curcol takkan membawa banyak rejeki. Nah, yang berkenan silakang review yaak! X3


	2. Unpredictable Confess

A/N: Arrrgh! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saia bisa menyelesaikan chapter 2 dari cerita ini! DX

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven is belong to Level 5.

Warning: Misstypo, Shonen-ai, lebay, OOC, alur kagak jelas, dll.

Happy reading, minna...

**Letter**

**Chapter 2**

**Unpredictable Confess**

Perjumpaan yang berujung pada akhir berupa perpisahan...

Lalu makna yang tersembunyi di balik rasa sedih karena kehilangan...

Harapan untuk bertemu kembali...

Sinar matahari mulai menerobos dari tirai jendela kamarku. Aku terus membisu, tiada merasakan silaunya berkasan sinar itu. Kulangkahkan kaki dengan berat menghampiri jendela untuk membuka tirainya. Seperti biasa, hari yang damai.

Kuawali hariku dengan lemas dan lunglai. Ada yang tahu kenapa aku terlihat seolah tak ada semangat hidup begini? Tentu saja karena kemarin aku tak bisa tidur semalaman. Aku terlalu sibuk, sibuk memikirkan tentang Mamoru. Baru kemarin Shuuya pergi ke luar negeri meninggalkan kami, dan aku yakin kalau hal itu akan membawa dampak buruk bagi jiwa Mamoru. Kemarin aku memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menghiburnya, serta cara-cara untuk menyikapi sang kapten Raimon Eleven ini. Namun nihil. Berapa kalipun otak jeniusku berpikir, tetap saja aku tak menemukan sebuah titik terang.

Kuharap Mamoru akan baik-baik saja...

Kurapikan kembali seragam SMP Raimonku, kemudian mengambil tasku dan beranjak keluar rumah. Berangkat menuju sekolah tentunya. Dalam perjalanan singkatku yang terasa panjang ini pikiranku terus saja dipenuhi oleh Mamoru. Aku ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Namun apa yang bisa diperbuat olehku yang hanya karakter ketiga di Inazuma eleven? (Yuuto pundung nih)

Ah, baru saja aku memikirkan anak itu. Mamoru muncul dari belokan jalan, berjalan 10 meter di depanku. Aku menelan ludah sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk mengejar Mamoru dan menepuk bahunya.

"Mamoru..." Aku menyapanya dengan suara yang agak kaku. Ukh, khasku bila sedang menggrogi.

"Oh, Yuuto. Ohayou!" Sapa Mamoru sambil meoleh ke arahku. Ia tersenyum manis, seolah kemarin tak terjadi apa-apa. Sebuah senyuman yang menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar sedang bahagia.

"Ah, ohayou..." jawabku sambil terpaku pada sosoknya yang kini tersenyum riang. Tanpa cela, ia terlihat dalam kondisi yang sangat baik hari ini.

Benar juga. Mamoru adalah anak yang ceria. Dia tak akan membuat teman-temannya khawatir atas keadaannya. Dan pastinya ia tak ingin mengecewakan Shuuya yang berada jauh di sana. Karena itu, seberat apapun Mamoru pasti tersenyum. Senyum ya? Tapi apakah ia tak merasa sakit bila memaksakan senyuman demi orang lain seperti ini?

"Yuuto? Dari tadi kok diam saja?" tanya Mamoru sembari tersenyum polos. Manis, seperti ia yang biasanya.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa." Jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah darinya.

Kami beejalan beriringan. Jalanan tempat kami biasa berangkat tak banyak berubah. Begitu pula dengan cuaca cerah hari ini. Tetap sama, hanya satu saja yang membuat perbedaan besar di antara kami.

Tidak ada Shuuya di sini.

"...Rasanya aneh juga ya." gumam Mamoru sambil tersenyum sedih. Ah, senyum itu terlihat menyakitkan sekali.

"Aneh kenapa?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak tahu duduk persoalan yang ia bicarakan saat ini. atau memang sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak mau tahu?

"Biasanya kita selalu bertiga kan? Anehnya, sekarang kita hanya bedua. Rasanya sepi..." Rambut coklatnya berkibar lembut dimainkan oleh semilir angin yang datangnya tiba-tiba, seolah ingin mendramatisir suasana. Mamoru tersenyum, tentu aku dapat melihatnya. Namun entah kenapa, senyumannya di saat itu membuat dadaku terasa sakit dan perih. Aku tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena sekarang aku dapat merasakan perasaan Mamoru yang sebenarnya.

Sakit. Bukan begitu, Mamoru?

"A, ahahaha. Lupakan. Nee, Yuuto. Ayo kita balapan sampai sekolah!" Dan sedetik kemudian Mamoru langsung melesat jauh meninggalkanku. Aku segera berlari untuk menyusulnya. Tanpa tahu bahwa ia sedang berlari dengan wajah yang menahan air mata.

**SMP Raimon**

"Aku menang!" sorak Mamoru dengan riang di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku hanya diam sambil ngos-ngosan. Aku memang atlet sepak bola, tapi jangan salahkan aku atas kekalahan ini! Stamina Mamoru jauh lebih banyak dariku. Ditambah belakangan ini aku memang jarang olahraga (kebanyakan belajar untuk ujian).

"Iya-iya... hosh... terserah." Napasku terasa berat karena berlari tadi. Paru-paru ini seolah akan meledak. Uh, sepertinya aku memang harus memperbanyak olahraga nanti.

"Kapten! Yuuto-kun! Ohayou..." sapa sosok mungil berambut putih yang ternyata adalah Shirou. Ia berjalan riang ke arah kami sambil menggandeng tangan Ryuugo. Sudah kuduga, dua orang itu memang terlihat memiliki hubungan khusus sejak pertama kulihat di Inazuma caravan.

"Ohayou." jawabku singkat sembari berusaha untuk mengatur napasku.

"Ohayou, Shirou..." Anehnya, jawaban Mamoru tak terdengar ceria seperti biasanya. Kapten kami tetap tersenyum, namun nada bicaranya seolah terdengar lain dari ekspresi wajahnya. Sedih, terlihat jelas di mataku. Kenapa Mamoru tiba-tiba sedih?

Ah, benar juga. Mungkin melihat Shirou mengingatkannya pada Shuuya. Perlu kalian tahu, bahwa dua orang itu cukuplah dekat. Waktu di Inazuma caravan dulu, Shuuya sering sekali memberi support pada Shirou. Tak heran bila Shirou menjadi sayang pada sang flame striker tersebut, dalam artian sebagai teman tentunya.

"..." Aku, Shirou, bahkan Ryuugo langsung terdiam ketika melihat senyuman sedih Mamoru. Hanya terpaku di tempat kami berdiri. Menyedihkan, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya.

"Kapten..."

"Coba bilang 'Aaaaa'!" Nyaris saja ucapan Shirou membuatku (dan Ryuugo) jawdrop. Dasar, kirain mau bilang apa!

"Eh?" Dan tentu saja Mamoru sweatdrop saat mendengar permintaan Shirou.

"Sudahlah, ayo bilang 'Aaaaa'!" Karena Shirou yang tiba-tiba bertindak OOC ini memaksa, maka akhirnya Mamoru hanya mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Aaaaaa... haup?"

"Eh?"

Ketika Mamoru membuka mulutnya, Shirou langsung memasukkan sesuatu dalam rongga mulut Mamoru dengan kecepatan yang sangat kilat. Dasar, benar-benar anggota Inazuma Japan! (Ket: Inazuma=lightning) Ah, lupakan. Ngomong-ngomong, benda yang dimasukkan Shirou dalam mulut Mamoru tadi apa ya? Sekilas tadi terlihat seperti kapur barus. (?)

"Ngg..." Mamoru mulai memainkan lidah dalam mulutnya untuk mengecap benda asing yang baru masuk tadi. Terus mengecap, lalu ia memjamkan mata. Beberapa detik kemudian Mamoru membuka matanya perlahan, dengan pipi yang merona senang. Ah, ekspresi yang manis... Bukan! Maksudku, apa ya yang sedang dimakan Mamoru?

"Hehehe... Itu permen vanilla special dariku!" ucap Shirou sambil membentuk tanda peace dengan jemarinya. Oh, pantas saja. Ternyata itu permen vanilla kesukaan Mamoru.

"...Kalau aku sedang sedih, biasanya Shuuya-kun akan memberikan permen ini padaku. Setelahnya aku pasti semangat lagi! Makanya... bersemangatlah, Mamoru-kun." Senyuman Shirou perlahan berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih. Ryuugo memalingkan wajah. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang mengkhawatirkan Mamoru, mereka juga tak kalah sedihnya dengan kondisi Mamoru sekarang.

"Terima kasih..."

Tes... Tes...

Berikutnya, aku sama sekali tak percaya ketika melihat wajah Mamoru. Bibir yang biasanya membentuk lengkungan senyum kini bergetar dalam ucapannya. Mata coklat yang selalu memandang dunia dengan antusias itu kini meredup, cahayanya hilang oleh air mata. Tangan mungil yang penuh tenaga itu kini gemetaran.

Aku tak tega.

Aku yakin bahwa Shirou dan Ryuugo berpikiran sama denganku saat ini. sedih, rasanya aku jadi ingin ikut menangis saat melihat wajah sedihnya. Namun satu yang jadi pertanyaan besarku. Kenapa ia menangis?

"Uh... kenapa... hiks..." Ia terus berusaha untuk mengghapus air mata itu. namun sia-sia, itulah yang terlihat di hadapan kami. Air mata itu mengalir terlalu deras, melebihi kemampuan tangannya untuk menghilangkannya. Terus saja, Mamoru bersikeras untuk menghapus air matanya. Cukup sudah! Aku semakin tak tega pada sosok itu.

"Cukup!" Teriakanku membuat seluruh orang yang ada di sekitar menoleh ke arahku. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang terpikir olehku saat ini hanyalah sosoknya yang sedang berurai arimata. Menangis, menangis karena orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Dan sayangnya orang itu bukanlah aku. ialah Shuuya Goenji, bukan seorang Yuuto Kidou.

"Sampai kapan... sampai kapan kau terus menangisi dia yang telah meninggalkanmu seperti ini? Shuuya itu... tidak ingin kalau kau terus sedih seperti ini!" Tanganku gemetar hebat karena menahan emosi yang membuncah. Aku tak tahan lagi, cukup sudah bagiku untuk terus melihatnya yang tersiksa seperti ini. aku harus mengatakannya, tak peduli hal apa yang akan terjadi di antara kami setelah ini.

Mamoru terpana, kedua mata coklatnya berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Mungkin karena ia terlalu terkejut saat melihatku dalam keadaan emosi meluap seperti tadi. Sementara Shirou dan Ryuugo tak kalah kagetnya. Wajar saja rasa keterkejutan itu, mereka semua memang belum pernah melihatku yang emosi sampai seperti ini.

"...Ah, aku... Mamoru..." Tangan kananku terjulur untuk menggapai sosoknya yang gemetaran. Mamoru mundur selangkah, ekspresi takut terlukis jelas di raut wajahnya. Takut, kurasa ia takut atas sosokku saat ini. Aku memang bodoh, bisa-bisanya lepas kontrol di depan orang yang paling kulindungi.

Kuulurkan sebelah tanganku, berusaha untuk menggapainya. Namun nihil, tangan ini kini hanya menggapai angin. Mamoru telah berlari jauh di depanku. Aku terpaku. Aku bahkan tak sanggup berkata sepatah kata pun.

Ah, sepertinya...

Aku gagal melindunginya.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" Ryuugo berteriak kesal ke arahku. Tetap saja aku tak bergeming. Aku bahkan tak yakin apakah saat itu aku mendengar ucapan Ryuugo atau tidak.

"Hentikan." Shirou mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Ryuugo. Sang pria berkepala plontos di belakangnya hanya berdecak kesal.

"Biarkan Yuuto-kun sendiri yang mengatasi masalah ini. Kita... tak boleh ikut campur." Ryuugo memalingkan wajahnya dari sang pangeran es. Shirou tersenyum lembut pada sang striker naga. Bisu, tidak satu pun dari pihakku ataupun Shirou dan Ryuugo yang berucap. Tempat ramai ini serasa hampa dan kosong bagiku, dan mungkin begitu juga bagi mereka. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengejarnya kah? Apakah aku bisa menggapai kembali sosoknya?

"Nee... apa kau tidak mengejar kapten, Yuuto-kun?" Shirou melihatku sambil memiringkan kepala. Senyum manisnya terukir penuh seribu arti. Aku menghela napas, lagi.

Tanpa ada tindakan basa-basi, aku segera berlari sekencang mungkin untuk mengejar Mamoru.

Di mana dia?

Di mana?

Aku terus saja berlari tak tentu arah. Yang kulihat tadi hanyalah Mamoru yang berlari keluar dari gerbang Raimon. Namun aku tak tahu pasti ke mana kaki sang goalkeeper itu melangkah pergi. Bahkan seorang playmaker seperti aku pun tak tahu.

Bodoh, aku mulai merasa bodoh sendiri. Berlari-lari menyusuri tiap sudut kota Inazuma. Aku bahkan bolos pelajaran sekolah. Oh, shit! Di mana dia?

...Tunggu dulu!

Sudah cukup. Tak ada gunanya aku berlari-lari tanpa punya tujuan seperti ini. Aku harus sedikit memutar otak. Ayolah Yuuto, coba kau pikirkan. Kalau itu Mamoru, ia pasti akan pergi ke...

Inazuma Steel Tower!

Sial, betapa bodohnya aku yang bisa seterlambat ini menemukan jawabannya. Tentu saja Mamoru akan pergi ke sana. Sudahlah, tak ada waktu untuk berdiam diri. Aku harus segera sampai di tempat kenangan kami itu...

Pemandangannya masihlah tetap sama. Pohon-pohon rindang dengan warna hijau yang segar berjajar di sepanjang jalan yang kulalui. Angin sepoi-sepoi tetap setia membelai lembut wajahku. Dan di hadapanku tengah berdiri megah sebuah menara besi yang cukup tinggi. Dan juga...

"Mamoru..." Kami berdua saling berpandangan. Pandanganku seolah tertelan oleh kedua coklat di matanya. Berusaha mengurangi jarak diantara kami, aku mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Namun Mamoru langsung mundur teratur. Kaki itu segera ia gerakkan untuk sebuah ancang-ancang. Aku tahu, ia akan lari dariku. Lagi.

"Jangan pergi." Aku menahan lengannya, lengan kecil yang selama ini telah menjaga gawang Raimon Eleven dan Inazuma Japan. Lengan penuh kekuatan yang kini gemetar tanpa daya dalam cengkramanku.

Akhirnya Mamoru tidak melarikan diri lagi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku, terus memandang ke arah tanah seolah itu adalah pemandangan terbaik yang bisa ia lihat. Kami berdua hening dalam diam. Aku tak berniat unutk melepaskan cengkramanku saat ini, begitu pula Mamoru yang sudah kehilangan nafsu untuk kabur.

Sekali lagi, kutegaskan bahwa keadaan saat ini menjadi hening sekali. Halo? Apakah ada yang bisa memperbaiki situasi ini?

...lupakan.

Kedua onyx yang tersembunyi di balik google ini kembali menatap wajahnya. Tentu saja Mamoru masih tertunduk dalam, sementara aku berusaha untuk melihat ekspresi yang ia sembunyikan.

Tes...

Sebutir air bening jatuh ke atas tanah tempat Mamoru berpijak. Ia menangis. Lagi-lagi menangisi dirinya sendiri. Ck, semua hal ini membuatku kesal. Kenapa aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya di saat seperti ini?

Apakah benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan?

"Waakh?" Mamoru berteriak kaget saat sepasang tangan merengkuhnya dan membawanya dalam suatu dekapan. Ya, aku memeluknya. Aku tak mengerti. Di saat otak ini sudah buntu dengan berbagai macam dilema di depan mata, manusia selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga. Dan bahkan aku, seorang Yuuto Kidou yang terkenal sebagai orang yang bertindak cermat ini bahkan melakukannya. Melakukan hal terbodoh seumur hidupku.

Aku memeluknya.

Biar kutegaskan sekali lagi. YUUTO KIDOU SEDANG MEMELUK MAMORU ENDOU! (plak!)

"Yuuto...?" Mamoru sedikit berusik pelan di dalam dekapanku, merasa tak nyaman dengan semua yang baru kulakukan ini. Aku hanya diam, pelukan itu justru makin kueratkan.

"Mamoru..." Kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma coklat dari tubuhnya. Nyaman, rasanya aku dapat melupakan segala penat di kepala. Kalau bisa, aku ingin waktu terus berhenti di detik ini... ah, permintaan bodoh.

Deg... Deg...

Dadaku mulai berdegup kencang. Membentuk sebuah irama yang melodinya tak pernah kudengar dari lagu manapun. Sedikit lagi, kurasa dada ini akan segera meledak...

Perlahan, aku melepas pelukan kami. Pandangan kami kembali beradu. Mata yang diliputi kesedihan itu...

Aku ingin mengubah pandangan itu.

Aku akan melindunginya, meski mungkin caraku ini sedikit tidak adil bagi kalian.

Aku tak bisa lagi...

Aku harus mengubah kisah tentang cinta ini!

"Aishiteru, Mamoru."

To be Continued

Wuakakakakak! Alay banget ini chapter! Udah pendek, abal, nggak jelas pula! Ugh, saia jadi malu ama yang request ini fic. Gomenasai, rasanya fic ini perkembangannya kurang memuaskan sekali. T^T

Nah, saatnya bales review:

**Aishiro KyuHyung-ppie:**

Ah, saia kangen De-chan. Lama sekali tak mampir ke sini dan kasih review... T^T

Oh, kembali ke balasan review.

Ufufufu... yang kemarin itu saia lagi pingin bikin yang fluffy, gak tahunya yang sekarang malah jadi ancur.

Ugh, arigato reviewnya. Saia tunggu kunjungan De-chan ke sini lagi... ^^

**Aurica Nestmile**:

Ukikikik! Ini padahal pairnya YuuMamo tapi di chap kemarin kok banyak ShuuMamo ya? (plak!)

Yuuto kasian ah, cemburu dia.

Nee, arigato reviewnya! X3

Heylalaa:

Wkwkwkwk! Hubungan trio Inazuma itu memang agak rumit.

Fufufu... Lalaa-san kalihatan banget sukanya ama pair IchiMamo (plak!)

Hmm... Tapi di sini mungkin peran Ichi agak kurang banyak.

Arigato...

Asma Syifa Nabihah:

Yoroshiku! XD (Ah, kita udah lama kenal.)

Ayo, Asma-chan! Kau pasti bisa bikin fic yang jauh lebih keren daripada fic abal=ku yang penuh typo dan adegan tidak masuk akal ini! (Ketawa sambil menangisi fic sendiri)

Arigato reviewnya yaaa!

Oh, minna-san...

Saia benar-benar linglung, jadi tulisan chapter ini abal dan ancur banget. T_T

Kalau ada yang mereview, saia akan senang sekali.

Kali ini, flame dibolehkan. Karena saia merasa ini bukan hasil kerja saia yang benar-benar maksimal... T^T

Akhir kata,

Arigato...

Last dimension will come

The Fallen Kuriboh


	3. The Last Picture of Me and You

Warning: Gaje, OOC, AT, Shonen-ai, Lebay. Don't like? Don't read! Segala flame akan diterima dengan panggangan ikan. (?)

Happy reading!

**Letter**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level 5**

**Chapter 3**

**The Last Picture of Me and You**

**Mamoru's POV**

"Aishiteru, Mamoru."

Halo? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

Oh, hai semuanmya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Endou Mamoru. Kapten dari Raimon Eleven yang kini sedang menapaki tahun ketiga di SMP Raimon. Aku sangat suka bermain sepak bola, dan kalimat favoritku adalah '_Sokka, Yarou ze!_'. Makanan favoritku adalah mi ramen buatan Hibiki-kantoku. Sedangkan orang yang kusukai adalah...

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku malah memperkenalkan diri di saat penting seperti ini?

Baiklah, akan kujelaskan situasiku saat ini. Orang yang memakai _google_ di hadapanku itu adalah sahabat baikku, Kidou Yuuto. Di mana ia adalah _playmaker_ dari kesebelasan yang aku pimpin, Raimon eleven. _Trademark_-nya adalah _google _biru, jubah biru, dan rambut yang selalu ia kuncir ke belakang itu. Sekedar tambahan, ia adalah maniak penguin dan mengidap penyakit _sister complex _terhadap adiknya, Otonashi Haruna. Mengapa nama keluarga Yuuto dan Haruna berbeda meski mereka saudara kandung? Tentu saja itu karena—

Tunggu.

Bukan itu masalahnya!

Masalahnya, dia, Kidou Yuuto yang saat ini ada di hadapanku iu tengah mengatakan dua kata yang sangat asing padaku. 'Aishiteru Mamoru.', adakah yang tahu arti dari kata-kata itu? Ah, aku panik! Kenapa Yuuto mengucap kalimat dengan bahasa asing yang tak kuketahui artinya?

Cukup, aku berbohong. Tentu saja aku tahu betul arti dan maksud dari ucapannya. Namun, kenapa dia mengatakannya padaku? Bukankah selama ini ia mencintai penguin? Kenapa sekarang malah beralih padaku?

...

Tidaaak! Kenapa dari tadi ucapanku ngelantur mulu? TAT

"Mamoru...?" Aku terlonjak kaget ketika Yuuto menegurku, membawaku kembali ke realita yang ada.

Kenyataan di mana ia baru saja mengungkapkan cinta padaku.

"Yuuto, aku..."

Napasku tertahan. Tenggorokan ini serasa tercekat. Aku tak bisa menjawab pernyataan ini. Bukan karena aku tak tahu jawabannya, bukan. Tapi aku...

Aku menyukai orang lain. Bukan seorang Kidou Yuuto, namun ia adalah Goenji Shuuya.

Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan itu padanya, takkan pernah bisa. Dan aku juga tak bisa menerima perasaan Yuuto, meski sekarang Shuuya telah pergi.

Namun...

"...Kau tak harus memberi jawabannya sekarang." Wajahku terangkat ketika mendengar pernyataan kedua yang dilontarkan bibir Yuuto. Ia tersenyum. Ah tidak, tepatnya ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Aku hanya diam, menatap ia yang baru saja mengungkap isi hatinya padaku. Aku benar-benar dibuat bingung kali ini.

"Ayo kita kembali ke sekolah." Dan aku menyambut uluran tangan itu. Tangan yang hangat, namun tetap berbeda dari kehangatan yang sesungguhnya kuinginkan.

**Skip Time**

**Istirahat Siang**

"Ja, jadi Yuuto telah—"

"Sst, jangan keras-keras Ichirouta!" Aku membungkan mulut teman sejak kecilku itu. Tapi aku tak menyalahkannya yang terkejut. Jujur, aku sendiri juga sangat terkejut atas masalah ini. Yuuto, ia yang sahabat dekatku itu malah menyatakan cinta padaku di saat seperti ini.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Shuuya?" Aku bungkam. Ya, Ichirouta telah mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai Shuuya. Sudah sejak lama aku berbagi cerita dengannya. Dan aku yakin kali ini ia bisa membantuku.

"Karena itu... Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanyaku sambil menatap penuh harap pada Ichirouta. Ia menghela napas panjang. Aku tahu bahwa sahabatku yang satu ini tak akan bisa menang ketika ia harus menghadapi puppy eyes milikku.

Ichirouta berpikir keras sembari menyentuh dagunya. Aku menunggu dengan penuh harap. Oh Tuhan, kuharap ia akan keluar dengan sebuah ide yang cemerlang seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa tidak memberi kesempatan pada Yuuto?"

Aku terpaku.

"Tidak—"

"Yuuto pasti sudah lama menyukaimu. Lagipula sekarang Shuuya telah pergi, dan kau juga tak tahu tentang perasaan Shuuya padamu bukan? Kurasa lebih baik memberi kesempatan pada Yuuto. Dia juga seorang yang baik dan selalu perhatian padamu." Ichirouta memotongku, lalu menjelaskan alasan yang ia miliki. Iya, aku tahu itu. Masalahnya, aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan untuk menjalin suatu hubungan dengan sang ex-kapten kesebelasan Teikoku itu.

"Kalau belum dicoba kita tak akan tahu." ucap Ichirouta sambil tersenyum. Ia ini sedang memilihkan pilihan yang terbaik untukku atau memang sengaja memihak pada Yuuto sih?

"Entahlah..."

Lebih baik aku mendinginkan kepala terlebih dahulu.

**Skip Time**

**Perjalanan Pulang Sekolah**

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan gontai, menyusuri jalanan yang bersuasana sunyi. Tak ada Ichirouta, Yuuto, atau siapa pun yang menemani. Yah, memang aku sedang ingin sendirian saat ini. Untung saja tak ada kegiatan eskul sepak bola di hari ini. Bisa mati aku kalau nantinya harus bertemu Yuuto dengan keadaan hati yang galau begini.

Akhirnya sampai juga. Sebuah rumah sederhana dengan papan nama keluarga Endou di depannya. Tentu saja ini rumahku.

"Tadaima..."

Anehnya, tak ada orang satu pun di rumah yang menyambutku. Aku yakin kalau ayah sedang bekerja saat ini. Tapi di mana ibu? Apakah ia pergi berbelanja?

Aku merapikan sepatuku dan beranjak ke dapur. Di meja makan kutemukan sebuah notes, sepertinya ibu yang menulisnya.

_Untuk Mamoru:_

_Ibu sedang pergi ke acara pemakaman tetangga kita, akan pulang sore nanti. Tolong jaga rumah ya, Mamoru._

_Kaa-san_

Aku menelaah satu-persatu dari catatan yang ditinggalkan ibuku. Sayang sekali, karena ibu tak ada di rumah rasanya jadi sepi. Entah sejak kapan aku jadi tak ada semangat begini. Rasanya seperti bukan aku saja.

"ARRGH! Semangat Mamoru, semangat!"

Baiklah, rasanya bodoh bila aku mencubiti pipiku sendiri dan berteriak layaknya makhluk gila begini. Hei, aku tidak bodoh! Aku hanya butuh semangat! Aneh rasanya kalau aku, seorang Endou Mamoru jadi lemas dan lesu! Aku adalah Mamoru! Yeah, aku MAMORU!

"..."

Oke, sepertinya aku bukan dalam taraf bodoh lagi.

Tapi GILA!

Aaargh! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sekarang aku jadi sangat bingung atas ketidak jelasan yang menimpa hidup indahku ini. Oh Kamisama, apa yang harus kulakukan?

...Oke, mari kita urutkan peritstiwanya terlebih dahulu. Ichirouta bilang, cara ini akan membantu kita dalam melihat masalah secara jelas.

Maka kuambil sebuah kertas HVS polos dengan tanganku. Sementara tangan yang satunya lagi menggapai meja belajar untuk mengambil pensil warna. Kemudian aku turun kembali ke dapur, duduk di meja makan dan mulai menggambar.

Pertama... Aku, Shuuya dan Yuuto adalah sahabat.

Kugambar tiga wajah chibi yang terlihat familiar bagi mataku. Cukup mirip, meski wajah yang kugambar sama sekali tak terlihat sekeren aslinya. Yah, paling tidak ini imut, menurutku.

Kedua... Shuuya pindah ke luar negeri, meninggalkan aku dan Yuuto.

Kemudian aku menggambar Shuuya yang memisahkan diri dari kami. Wajahku di gambar itu terlihat sedih. Sama sedinya seperti perasaanku saat ini, ketika aku ingat bahwa Shuuya tak ada di sini lagi.

...Ada baiknya bila aku melanjutkan ke gambar selanjutnya.

Ketiga... Yuuto menyatakan cinta padaku.

Yang kugambar adalah sosok chibi dari Yuuto yang sedang berlutut sambil meraih tanganku dengan gentle. Oh tidak, rasanya ini terlalu mendramatisir. Tapi sayang juga bila gambar ini dihapus. Yah, biarkan saja seperti ini. Intinya Yuuto menyatakan cinta padaku. Itu saja.

Selesai sudah. Tanganku berhenti, tak bisa menggambar untuk kelanjuatnnya. Kenapa? Karena aku masih tak bisa membuat keputusan. Ichirouta bilang untuk memberi kesempatan pada Yuuto. Tapi, aku...

Apa daya, hatiku berkata lain.

'KRIIING!'

Bunyi telepon rumah membuatku terlonjak dari kursi. Sial, bikin orang kaget saja. Untung jantungku tidak lepas dari sarangnya. Oh, bayangkan apa jadinya hidupku tanpa _my sweety_ jantung. Ah, lupakan. Lebih baik aku mengangkat telepon yang berdering nyaring itu. Lagipula siapa sih yang seenak jidat menelepon di saat aku sedang bimbang begini?

Langsung saja aku melangkahkan kaki, meraih gagang telepon dan mengangkatnya ke dekat telinga. Untuk mendengar sebuah suara yang membuat pupil mataku melebar...

"_Konnichiwa."_

Mataku terbelalak lebar. Suara ini, tak salah lagi ini miliknya.

"Ko, konnichiwa." balasku dengan nada suara canggung.

"_Mamoru? Apa itu kau?"_

Aku terdiam sesaat. Kalimat kedua dari penelepon itu membuatku yakin siapa orang yang sedang berdiri di seberang sambungan telepon. Tanganku gemetar, kupaksakan bibirku untuk berucap senormal mungkin. Menjawab sebelum ia menutup telepon berharga itu.

"Iya. Aku di sini, Shuuya..."

Hening. Ia hanya ber-oh ria ketika mendengar jawabanku. Sebuah kebisuan statis ini membuatku merasa aneh. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku tak bisa menemukan satu topik pun untuk kubicarakan? Bahkan sekedar buka mulut untuk bertanya kabarnya saja aku tak bisa. Dan kenapa juga Shuuya membisu di seberang sana? Apa ia sedang bertemu setan atau bertemu Shaman King yang awesome atau apa sehingga ia tak bisa berkata-kata? Ayolah, kenapa kebisuan ini jadi terasa secanggung ini?

"_Err, Mamoru? Kau masih di sana?"_ tanya Shuuya. Oh God, tentu saja aku masih di sini!

"Ya.", jawabku sekenanya.

Kemudian kebisuan kembali terjadi. Aaargh! Kenapa pembicaraan ini jadi aneh sih? Baiklah, kurasa ini giliranku untuk mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau meneleponku?"

"_Hanya ingin memberi tahu nomor telepon baruku."_

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Yeah... Baik. Hanya saja, entah kenapa aku merindukanmu..."_

Kali ini aku benar-benar terkejut.

"_...Dan Raimon Eleven."_ tambahnya, membuat secercah cahaya di hatiku kembali sirna.

"Begitu ya? Dasar aneh, padahal baru kemarin kau pergi." Aku tertawa kecil. Namun ia tak membalas ucapanku. Kembalilah keadaan kami, membisu.

"Sering-seringlah pulang ke sini. Kami akan menyambutmu dengan senang hati." Ah, andai saja aku punya kekuatan untuk sekedar mengganti kata 'kami'itu menjadi 'aku'.

"_Well, bagaimana harimu tanpa aku? Aneh bila aku membayangkanmu yang jalan berdua saja dengan Yuuto."_ Dari suaranya, aku tahu bahwa senyuman jahil terukir di wajahnya.

Sayangnya itu bukan candaan bagiku.

"...Kau tahu. Yuuto baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku."

Setelahnya aku mendengar suara telepon yang terantuk. Ah, kurasa ia sampai menjatuhkan gagang teleponnya. Saking terkejutnya Shuuya atas ceritaku.

Lalu hening. Baiklah, kenapa pula tiap lima belas detik selalu terjadi kebisuan berpola ini? Dasar aneh. Oh, kurasa aku tak pantas berpikir seperti itu tentang Shuuya. Mengingat aku adalah orang yang lebih aneh.

Akulah orang aneh yang tak bisa menyatakan cintanya pada orang yang paling kusayangi.

"Shuuya? Kau masih di sana?" Kali in giliranku yang mempertanyakan keberadaannya.

"_I, iya."_ Ia terdengar gagap. Aku menghela napas singkat. Apa kejadian 'Yuuto menyatakan cinta padaku' itu sebegitu anehnya bagi dia?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"_Bagaimana kalau kau terima saja cintanya dan kemudian kalian resmi menjalin hubungan? Aku senang kalau kalian bisa bersatu."_

Setetes... Dua tetes...

Air mataku terjatuh. Meluncur ke pipiku dan terjatuh bebas ke lantai rumahku.

Aku tak bisa berkata...

Sakit... Sakit...

"Begitukah? Terima kasih atas saranmu."

Segera kututup telepon itu, tak ingin berlama-lama dengannya karena aku tak ingin Shuuya menyadari bahwa aku tengah menangis. Aku berlari kencang, mengambil gambar yang kubuat dan aku berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Kubanting tubuhku ke atas ranjang, memeluk bantal sambil menahan tangis.

Dua menit kemudian aku mulai emosi dan mulai memukul bantalku, lalu mencekik gulingku. Yah, anggap saja sedang memukul dan mencekik Shuuya. Hitung-hitung sebagai pelampiasan kesalku.

...Baiklah, aku tak ingin lagi melakukan hal konyol macam ini. Bisa-bisa dianggap gila karena aku mengamuk gaje sambil menganiaya perangkat tidurku.

Kuambil kertas yang berisi tiga buah gambar yang tadinya kubuat. Kuhela napas panjang, sekedar menenangkan diri dan menstabilkan emosi. Kemudian aku menggambar bagian keempat. Bagian terakhir yang merupakan sebuah keputusan dariku.

Sebelum akhirnya air mataku kembali menetes saat melihat akhir dari cerita yang kugambar.

Kutuliskan sedikit kata-kata pada kertas yang sama, di mana aku bercerita tentang sedikit kisah yang akan kukubur dalam-dalam ini.

**Skip Time**

**Keesokan Harinya, Inazuma River Bank **

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Aku tersenyum cerah pada sosok Yuuto yang sedang duduk di rerumputan.

Kuambil tempat untuk di sebelahnya, menatap sungai yang berkilau indah diterpa cahaya fajar. Di sinilah tempat aku bertemu Shuuya untuk pertama kalinya. Ya, dan di sini pula aku akan mengakhiri kisah rumit yang sebenarnya sederhana ini.

"Kidou Yuuto, aku bersedia untuk menjadi kekasihmu"

**To be Continued**

Aaaarghhh! Apa yang terjadi ini? Cerita ini jadi semakin aneh dan abal. Dan saia merasa ini fic yang paling nggak saia niati waktu mengerjakannya 0_0

Itu semua terbukti dari cerita yang nggak banget macam ini. Oh my...

FLAME SAIA! KASIH FLAME SEKARANG JUGA! (plak!)

Uh, saia jadi galau.

By the way, ada yang mau menebak gambar seperti apa yang ada pada gambar keempat Mamoru?

Yang jawabnya paling mendekati tepat, boleh request oneshot! XD

Btw, bagi yang mau request, silakan diskusi dulu sama saia lewat PM. Kalau lewat review, saia gampang lupa. Seingat saia ada yang pernah request fic KazuyaxRika ama fic IchixShirou ke saia. Tapi saia lupa siapa yang request! (minta ditabok nih anak)

Lalu... Kali ini saia ingin keterlibatan reader atas menentukan ending fic saia kali ini. Silahkan dipilih antara dua pilihan ending.

Mau pilih Sad ending atau Happy Ending?

Ada dua tipe ending yang menari di pikiran saia (di mana saia tidak akan memberi detail ataupun summary endingnya). Dan silahkan kalian memilih antara Sad dan Happy.

Dan perlu diketahui...

Baik Happy end atau Sad sama-sama 'cruel'. (plak!)

Bercanda. Tolong singkirkan sapu ijuk itu dan jangan hajar saia.

And also, cek PM kalian sekarang juga, wahai para penghuni fandom Inazuma Eleven! XD

Karena sebuah surat kaleng(?) telah dilayangkan pada account kalian. Silakan baca dan ikutlah berpartisipasi! XD (plak!)

***MOHON MAAF, telah terjadi kecelakaan hingga sesuatu yang harusnya saia post via PM pada semua anggota fandom InaIre akhirnya saia alihkan ke archive fic di sini. Mohon maaf karena saia mem-publish undangan itu lewat fic. Mohon maaf...**

Kay, mari kita balas review dulu saja. Minna, saia minta bantuan!

Mamo: review dari **heylalaa**. Hmmm... (baca isinya)

Ichi: Terima kasih pada dukungannya atas pair saya dengan Mamoru! Di chapter ini saya ditampilkan sedikit bersama Mamoru. ^^

Shuuya: Bener tuh. Mamoru lebay amat. Segitu kangennya ya sama aku? (senyum pede dengan OOCnya)

Yuuto: Ah, kau baik sekali. Ternyata ada juga yang bersimpati padaku...

Shirou: Adegan pernyataan cinta kemarin ya? Aneh juga. Tumben si author sanggup bikin dua makhluk(?) yang bukan OTP dia pelukan begitu.

Me: Itu kewajiban sebagai author yang dikasih request. Oh, Yuuto patah hati? Hmm, sebenarnya itu semua tergantung keinginan kalian. Ada dua pilihan. Good ending atau sad ending. Lalu di tipe ending mana Yuuto patah hati? Entahlah (plak!). Arigato reviewnya! XD

Shuuya: Berikutnya review dari **Aurica Nestmile**. Ah, jadi kau anti dengan RyuugoShirou ya?

Shirou: Begitu? (langsung manggil Ryuugo)

Ryuugo: Ada apa?

Shirou: (langsung kissu Ryuugo)

Ryuugo: (tepar nosebled)

Me: SEEETTOOOP! Kalian jangan bikin rusuh di sini! (nendang Ryuugo, nepok-nepok kepala Shirou)

Ryuugo: Kenapa aku ditendang sementara Shirou malah ditepok kepalanya?

Yuuto: Semoga Yue-san tidak kumat lagi phobianya gara-gara adegan nista tadi. Arigato for review.

Yuuto: Yang ketiga dari **Fanesha Neshia-san**.

Me: Alohaaaa~

Shirou: Aww, aku dibilang kejam. (senyum)

Shuuya: Lalu kenapa malah senyum?

Shirou: Karena aku senang menjadi orang kejam... (senyum)

All: (merinding disko)

Mamo: Errr, ehem. Romantis ya?

Yuuto: (blushing) Itu aku kelepasan, jadi memeluknya seenak jidatku.

Me: Arigato reviewnyaaa! XD

Ichi: Kemudian dari **Aishiro KyuHyung-ppie**—

Me: DE-CHAAAAN! TAT

Shuuya: Apa sih kok histeris begitu!

Me: Lama tak melihatmuuu! DX (Woi, minggu ini baru aja komen-an foto kan?)

Yuuto: Benar. Bila mood hilang rasanya malas sekali untuk bukan FFN. Sepertinya author kita juga baru-baru ini merasakannya.

Me: Itu karena saia lagi dilema!

Mamo: Ugh! Kenapa di setiap fic-mu aku selalu jadi makhluk cengeng jadi-jadian? (emosi)

Me: Err... Tuntutan peran?

Mamo: DUSTAAAAA! (ngamuk)

Me: AAH! Arigato reviewnya, De-chan! DX (berusaha menghindari amukan Mamodzilla)

Shirou: Lalu yang terakhir dari **Saruwatari Michiko**.

Me: AAAARGH! INI DIA!

Yuuto: Apanya?

Me: Ternyata Saruwatari Michiko-san yang req IchixShirou!

All (jawdrop)

Me: Maafkan saia sampai lupa begini. Oke, saia terima request anda! XD oneshot ya? Ditunggu~

Shuuya: Dan terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya...

By the way, saia ingin mempromosikan sesuatu.

NEW PROJECT!

Crossover between Inazuma Eleven and Shaman King:

Dark End Park

'Selamat datang di Dark End Park,'

'Tempat di mana tinggal para Shaman yang akan menghibur kalian di taman ria ini!'

'Ups, tapi hanya anak-anak tertentu yang boleh masuk ke taman spesial ini.'

'Itu adalah kalian yang mendapat undangan khusus yang kuantarkan sendiri untuk kalian, undangan yang diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak kecil yang sudah berhati busuk.'

'Akan kupastikan bahwa kalian para undanganku akan mati dengan teriakan histeris yang takkan terlupakan seumur hidup kalian.'

'Ucapkan selamat datang di taman hiburan abadi buatan kami!'

Begitulah cuplikannya.

Silakan kunjungi fic yang merupakan new project saia itu, di mana sebuah fiksi dengan rangkaian kata yang menembus 6000 kata itu menjadi persembahan saia untuk hidup saia. (halah)

Kay, saia harus undur diri. Last, R&R, please?

Last Dimension will come

The Fallen Kuriboh


	4. Undelivered Letter

"Kidou Yuuto, aku bersedia untuk menjadi kekasihmu"

**Letter**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level 5**

**Chapter 4**

**Undelivered Letter**

Kedua belah mata Yuuto yang tersembunyi di balik google itu terbelalak. Ia, seorang Mamoru Endou, baru saja mengatakan 'iya' atas proposal pengajuan cintanya. Ah, apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Mamoru? Kau bilang ap—"

"Bercanda! Hehehe!" Yuuto kembali dibuat _shock_ atas pernyataan baru yang keluar dari mulut kaptennya. Sialan, berani sekali Mamoru mempermainkan seorang esper macam Yuuto Kidou. Tapi bukanlah Yuuto namanya kalau ia marah pada Mamoru, meski candaannya kali ini sangat keterlaluan.

Jadi apakah kesimpulannya? Ditolak kah?

"Maafkan aku, tapi ada orang lain yang kusukai," Raut wajah Mamoru berubah. Ia tetap tersenyum, namun makin urung karena senyumnya dihiasi oleh rasa pedih yang tersemat dalam hatinya.

"Mungkin aku tak bisa menjangkaunya. Mungkin kami memang tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Namun nyatanya aku masih akan tetap menyukainya sampai kapan pun. Meski ia tak menyukaiku, aku tetap akan memberikan hatiku untuknya. Karena itu Yuuto, aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Maafkan aku."

Kelihatan sekali, senyuman Mamoru itu. Ia memaksakan diri. Melihat senyuman itu, Yuuto kembali merasa bersalah. Ia iba pada Mamoru. Ya, iba. Tak peduli bahwa kini ialah pihak yang harusnya tersakiti, tak peduli akan kenyataan bahwa Mamoru menolak perasaannya, ia iba.

"Tapi aku berterima kasih padamu Yuuto. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menyukaiku yang seperti ini," Mamoru kembali tersenyum, kali ini jauh terlihat lebih tulus. Digenggamnya sebelah tangan Yuuto.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita latihan sepak bola! Akan kutraktir makan ramen kalau kau bisa mencetak gol dari gawangku!" ujar Mamoru dengan anda ceria. Ia berlari menuju lapangan sambil menggenggam tangan Yuuto. Dalam artian sebagai teman tentunya, seperti biasanya.

'Maka sejak hari itu kami terus tertawa seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, meski satu tempat di sisi kami sedang kosong dan meski tersimpan sedikit kesedihan di balik tawa ini. Paling tidak kami bahagia karena bisa memilih jalan masing-masing.'

**The End**

**Epilogue, Last Letter**

**TYL!Shuuuya's POV**

Waktu berlalu, begitu cepat. Hari-hari berlalu dan kembali dalam siklusnya, menggerakkan roda waktu yang tak pernah enggan untuk berputar. Kisah ini masih terus berjalan, tanpa adanya kata-kata yang terucap dan tulisan yang tercurah.

Ambigukah kisah kami ini?

Aku sempat mendengar, bahwa akhirnya Mamoru dan Yuuto tetap tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bahkan setelah aku mengalah. Mereka bilang Mamoru menyukaiku, dan ya, aku tahu itu. Sementara sesunguhnya aku juga menyukai Mamoru. Ya, benar-benar menyukainya.

Namun seandainya saat itu aku merengkuh Mamoru, maka Yuuto akan tertinggal sendirian.

Mamoru dan Yuuto, dua sahabat yang sangat kusayangi. Keberadaan mereka tak tergantikan bagiku. Dan keinginanku ialah untuk membuat mereka berdua bahagia. Tidak dengan mengobankan salah satu di antaranya. Dan waktu itu aku berpikir, bahwa bila aku pergi mereka berdua akan bahagia bersama.

Aku salah.

Namun aku masih tak punya keberanian untuk datang dan memperbaiki kesalahanku ini. Mamoru terlanjur tersakiti olehku, begitu pula dengan Yuuto. Rasanya aku tak punya hak untuk menatap mereka.

"_Tidak juga, Shuuya-kun. Mereka berdua sangat merindukanmu,"_ ujar Shirou Fubuki. Ah, aku lupa bilang. Aku terus memantau Mamoru dan Yuuto, melalui bantuan teman kecilku ini.

"_Tapi aku sudah tidak kecil lagi, Shuuya-kun. Lihatlah aku yang sekarang sudah jadi keren ini."_ Bagaimana aku bisa lihat Shirou, kita ini sedang berbicara melalui telepon.

"_Sudahlah. Yang penting kau harus segera kembali, Shuuya-kun! Keadaan Raimon sedang gawat saat ini."_ ujar pemuda serigala putih itu.

"Masalah _fifth sector_?" tanyaku, dengan nada bosan.

"_Tentu saja,"_ jawabnya.

Tapi Shirou, kau tahu sendiri kan...

AKU INI SUDAH BILANG KALAU SEKARANG INI AKU MENJADI PEMIMPIN FIFTH SECTOR! AKU BAHKAN SUDAH MENCERITAKANNYA PADAMU AKAN LABIRIN YANG KUTEMPUH UNTUK MEMBANTU PIHAK RAIMON DARI JALAN BELAKANG INI!

"_Shuuya-kun, kalau sedang membatin tidak usah dikasih capslock segala."_ Sialan, dari mana orang ini tahu isi hatiku. Bahkan sampai tulisannya segala?

"Haah. Terserah. Tapi kutekankan lagi kalau aku tidak akan muncul di hadapan mereka dalam waktu dekat ini," ujarku dengan nada ketus.

"_Tapi kalau begitu, mereka akan terus salah paham padamu. Meninggalkan Raimon, tidak memberi kabar, dan tahu-tahu menjadi pemimpin fifth sector yang notabenenya adalah musuh Raimon."_ sewot Shirou. Dari nada bicaranya, terdengar kalau ia sedang menggembungkan pipinya. Huh, tipikal bocahnya masih belum hilang rupanya.

"_Eh? Darimana kau tahu kalau aku sedang menggembungkan pipiku? Lagipula ini bukan seperti bocah, soalnya Ryuugo-kun bilang aku manis kalau sedang menggembungkan pipi,"_ curhatnya.

Shirou oh Shirou, kalau sejak tadi kau bisa membaca pikiranku terus, lalu untuk apa kita tersambung lewat telepon? Oh, mungkin lain kali kita bicara lewat telepati saja.

"_Lho, telepati—?"_

"Aish, sudahlah! Lebih baik kau istirahat saja sana. Aku masih ada pekerjaan di sini." sahutku sewot.

"_Huh, apa boleh buat. Tapi ingat lho ya, Shuuya-kun. Mamoru-kun itu selalu—"_

Terlambat, gagang telepon terlanjut kututup. Sebenarnya sih ingin kubanting saja, namun bisa-bisa Shirou marah kalau begitu. Pasti nanti mengomelnya 'sayang teleponnya'lah, 'harga pesawat telepon itu mahal'lah. Haaah, mimpi apa aku sehingga bisa hidup dalam kisah rumit macam ini. Ah, sudahlah.

Kualihkan pandanganku menuju meja kerja. Melangkah menuju ke sana dan menggapai laci paling bawah. Di dalamnya ada sebuah kotak, dan dalam kotak itu ada kumpulan surat. Surat-suat dari Mamoru dan juga teman-teman lainnya yang tak pernah kubalas. Juga kumpulan surat-surat yang telah kutulis namun tak kunjung kukirimkan.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan aku penasaran. Seperti apa rupa Mamoru dan Yuuto saat ini? Masih samakah? Berubah banyakkah? Apakah sifat mereka menjadi lebih dewasa atau malah jadi makin kekanakan seperti Shirou?

Ups, bisa bahaya nanti kalau radar esper Shirou mendengar kata batinku.

Jujur aku merindukan mereka. Ingin bertemu, menyampaikan segala ucapan maaf dan terima kasih. Ingin kembali tertawa dan menangis bersama. Ingin berjalan beriringan kala terbit fajar dan senja datang.

Namun sudah tak bisa. Tidak, masih belum bisa.

Sebentar lagi, tunggulah sedikit lagi. Aku akan melindungi segala hal yang berharga bagi kita, juga melindungi kalian semua. Dan kemudian bila waktunya tiba, aku akan menyampaikannya.

Kata-kata yang selama ini tak kunjung terucap dari kebisuan ini.

Aku berbalik, menatap langit senja yang berpendar kemerahan.

Ah, waktu itu pun juga...

**Inazuma Tower**

Sosok berambut cokelat itu berdiri tegap, dengan ujung _jersey_ dan rambut yang berkibar pelan diterpa angin. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah mentari senja yang sebentar lagi akan segera tertidur, digantikan malam. Senyum tipisnya terukir tatkala ia mengingat beberapa hal kecil saat sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Ah, waktu itu pun juga...

"Waktu itu juga... langit senjanya seindah ini."

**FIN**

**Bagus. Fanfic ini berakhir dengan indahnya ._. /plak!**

**Maaf, maafkan saia. Maaf banget karena endingnya fail banget dan benar-benar gaje. Saia juga nggak tahu hari ini mimpi apa kok malah nyelesein fic yang ini. Jujur saia lagi kena WB sama fandom ini gegara suatu hal. Mulai dari tahun ajaran depan, saia juga nggak bisa terlalu aktif di ffn. Saia bakal jadi murid kelas tiga, dan saia mau balas dendam sama sekolahan saia. Jadi... jadi...**

**Selamat tinggal? /ehkokgini**

**Nggak lah! Saia kan sudah janji bakal terus hidup di fandom ini sampai akhir hayat nanti! XDD**

**Btw, sekarang ini ada event awards untuk seluruh fanfic dan author fandom InaIre Indonesia yang telah menymbangkan karya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun ini. Berminat untuk berpartisipasi? Ikuti info lebih lanjut di grup Inazuma Eleven Authors and Readers Community! X3 (yang belum gabung grupnya bisa lapor ke saia)**

**Nanti kalian bisa menominasikan authoress dan fic dan reviewer yang menurut kalian pantas menerima awards ini~ Untuk daftar nominasinya ada di document grup fb kita. Jangan lupa berpartisipasi yaa? /slapped**

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
